


My Kind of Perfect

by liberty_rose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberty_rose/pseuds/liberty_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hated his nose until Michael told him just how perfect he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Perfect

It was common knowledge at Roosterteeth that Gavin got dressed in the dark and that he didn’t really look in mirrors. Of course, there were some who’d laugh and say it was just because he was a goofball or that he didn’t care what he looked like, but Michael knew otherwise. There were days he’d see Gavin pass by a window and stare at his reflection. He’d twist side to side, looking at himself from every angle. On several occasions he would raise a hand to cover his nose from sight. Finally, he’d scoff in disgust and walk away.  
Everyone always joked about the size of his nose and most of the time Gavin would laugh along with them. But sometimes, when no one was watching, he’d deflate when they cracked a joke. He wouldn’t join in, he’d just sulk quietly for a moment before shaking himself out if it and putting on what Michael knew to be a fake smile.

He wondered if he was the only one who noticed Gav’s insecurities. None of the other guys seemed to think twice about commenting on what Gavin believed to be his biggest physical flaw. Michael wanted to just walk up to his best friend and shake some sense into him. Gavin was ridiculously good-looking; all beautiful smiles, warm laughs, and addictive accent wrapped up in tanned skin an messy hair. Michael had long ago accepted his feelings for his co-worker, though he never made them known; and although the thought of telling Gavin just how attractive he found him made his chest tighten almost painfully, he knew he had to.

It was Tuesday night when Michael had finally decided that enough was enough. He had invited Gavin out for drinks, which was a normal thing for them. The slightly drunk Brit had excused himself to the restroom, but that was nearly fifteen minutes ago. Tired of sitting by himself, Michael went off in search of his friend.

He half expected to see Gavin passed out on the floor in a pool of his own vomit, but Michael found the reality to be much worse. Gavin was leaning towards the large mirror above the sinks, repeatedly covering then uncovering his nose, going as far as to squash it down in an attempt to alter its shape. Although upsetting, Michael had seen that before, what he hadn’t seen were the tears slowly trickling down the other man’s cheeks.

"Gav?" Michael said, closing the distance between them in a few steps.

Gavin looked up, surprise coloring his handsome features. He quickly scrubbed away the tears and plastered on a plastic smile. It was how he worked, just smiling it off. 

"Mi-cool! What are you—" The Brit was cut off suddenly as a pair of arms wound around his neck and pulled him close.

Micheal hugged the taller man tightly. Gavin dropped his head onto Michael’s shoulder after a moments hesitation. They stood like that for a few minutes, the Brit clinging to the best friend who simply rubbed circles against his back. It was Gavin who spoke first, straightening to look at Michael.

"I’m sorry." He said softly.

"Don’t apologize to me." Micheal said, taking Gavin’s face between both of his hands and leaning close. "Hey." He looked directly into the Brit’s eyes. "I don’t know if I’ve mention this before, but you know you’re kinda gorgeous, right?"

Gavin’s eyes went wide, lips parting slightly like he wanted to argue the statement; he shook his head. “B— But my nose is-“

"Perfect." Michael said and leaned forward to press his lips against that perfect nose.


End file.
